Marauders: Inheritance
by Asterlily of ThunderClan
Summary: A fanfiction written by two geeky amauters :P Enjoy!


Remus was tired, tired of the matron calling him a monster, tired of the children throwing stones at him as he walked down the corridors, calling out and jeering at him. The only reason he stayed in this god forsaken place was Nyx; Nyx was the only one who cared. She was small and an unhealthy pale but she made up for it by being rather stubborn when she wanted to be; like when she defied the house mother and came to see him, like now when she sat with him in his cell playing marbles she stole from the other boys. She was the only one the beast would stay calm for. He was amazed at how she was so pure yet could befriend a beast like him.

"Hey Rem, would you like if for your birthday I sneak you out of your cell and we have a picnic?" Nyx asked. Remus smiled a tired smile.

"Can't we just stay here curl up in bed and read a book, Nyx?"

"We can read a book outside while having a picnic."

She wasn't going to give up,

"Okay fine, we can have a picnic."

"Yay! I knew you would agree, so I already packed the bag."

Suddenly Remus shushed her. He listened - he had heard something. She packed up the game and dove under the bed. The matron walked down the stairs to his threadbare cell and took out the keys. She was not alone; she was with an old man with a very long white beard. He was very strange looking - He didn't just have a long beard, He had a beard that reached the ground and twirled around his bare feet. And that even the strangest part. He wore delicate half moon spectacles perched upon his pointed nose framing gray eyes that held a suspicious twinkle, lilac robes that drifted above his ankles and a starry purple nightcap.

"I will leave you here," the imposing matron stated moving back upstairs, looking over her shoulder. When she was finally out of sight the old man sat on the bed next to him and whispered in a kindly voice.

"Hello, Remus. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm like you. A wizard."

At that, Remus looked up sharply. He had not heard someone say anything like that since his mum died and his father sent him to live with the muggles.

"You are turning eleven in four days, and I am here to tell you that you have been selected to come to Hogwarts School of Magic."

Remus gasped excitedly.

"We know of your situation and we will provide a safe place for you on full moons," Dumbledore continued.

Nyx crawled out from her hiding place under the bed and looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes.

"If Rem goes to whatever weird school you're talking about I'm going to. He needs me on full moons otherwise he hurts himself, and I will not let him go through that again."

Dumbledore looked calm but his eyes betrayed his surprise at the petite 10 year old girl staring him down, he gained his composure and replied with his warm even tone.

"You must be Cerise. You are a witch too and a very powerful one at that, but our schooling starts at 11 years of age so you must wait a year."

"No." she replied stubborn to the bone.

He took a moment to comprehend what the girl had just said to him and a flash of annoyance passed through his face. Remus stepped up to Nyx and placed a hand on her shoulder knowing that any anger could cause Nyx to explode with raw, dangerous magic "She is my pack - my healer. The wolf would not let me live through the night without her."

At that Dumbledore gave in, seeing there would be no use trying anymore.

"Okay she can come with you. But she will have to live separate quarters from the rest, depending on the house you get put in. I suppose you would like me to allow her to go to class with you. That would be fine, but she will be more like the teacher's helper than an actual student. She will also not be allowed to go on the train, so a day before I will send a teacher to come and pick her up. I will arrange for the supplies you both will need for school, so don't worry." he paused for a second.

"What are the houses?" Remus asked, confused.

Nyx brightened up; she knew the answer. "The houses at Hogwarts are the groups you get separated into. They're named after the founders and each have different skills they look for. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Gryffindor looks for bravery in heart, Slytherin cunning and willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want, Ravenclaw book smarts and thirst for knowledge and finally Hufflepuff loyalty and ability to see the good in everything." She explained.

Dumbledore looked surprised at her knowledge; whereas Remus was used to her outbursts. He was pondering the idea of being part of each house until he realized Dumbledore wasn't talking, he was waiting for Remus to give context.

"Don't worry she does this regularly. She used to live with a pure-blood family. When she was found to have a dark core she was abandoned in this place."

Dumbledore gained his composure and finally settled for, "The teacher that will get Cerise-,"

"Nyx." Remus interrupted, noticing the magic that was gathering around Nyx as she tensed up, "She goes by Nyx."

"Nyx then." Dumbledore sighed, "When the teacher comes, they will show you how to get to the train that leaves to Hogwarts. Now, I think I shall need to have a …. talk with the matron about getting you out of this hovel." Dumbledore winked and flicked his wand cheekily.

As the older wizard left to talk with the matron, Nyx shuffled from under Remus's hand. Her face glowed with excitement and Remus felt the shock of Dumbledore's words reach him at last. He was really going to Hogwarts. Before the accident and his father abandoning him his mother had often spoke to Remus about the famed wizarding school, but she had never told him about the houses

"I wonder what house we'll be sorted into?" Said Nyx quizzically, reading his mind. "I'd like to be in Gryffindor but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw." She glanced at Remus. "What about you?"

"I'll probably get put in Hufflepuff." He said. "The house of loyalty."

Suddenly, Dumbledore strode in, his long robes dangling off his shoulders.

"Well, that's sorted," He smiled at Remus. "Time to go get your wands and a inhearince test to see what you have been left and what pureblood family this one comes from."

He started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Called Remus. "Are we just going to leave?"

"Yes but you will come back in the holidays." Said Dumbledore, not stopping.

Hurriedly, Remus grabbed his few possessions - a small trunk emblazoned with his name (R.J. Lupin), a ragged woolen jumper, the pack of cards Nyx had brought him for his birthday, and his battered copy of Oliver Twist, the one his father had given him.

"Nyx! Don't you need anything?" She was perched on the side of his bed, legs swinging wildly.

"Don't need nuffin'," she retorted. "Everything in this place is trash anyway."

With his suitcase under his arm, Remus dashed up the stairs, Nyx following close behind him.


End file.
